


Wet

by everfire



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Firebending, M/M, Smut, Sparring, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everfire/pseuds/everfire
Summary: The gaang get together after everything and they are a little older. Sokka and Zuko spar. They end up wet.“Are you sure you wanna keep going, Fire Lord Zuko?"
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 471





	Wet

_ “Hot like a skillet, _

_ Sizzle pop, _

_ Drop it and spill it, _

_ Give it all you got, _

_ I can see you workin’ _

_ Imma spray that hose. _

_ Girl, I hope you brought another change of clothes. _ ”

There was a shift in the air. Dust settling on the stone pavement. For a second the combatants and those watching were held in stasis, eyes glued to the space between them. Sokka held up a club again slowly, blue eyes locked on the pale man before him. The young fire lord was panting in the summer heat from the exertion of their sparring match. His black hair was limp against his forehead. Zuko took a steadying breath as he pulled one leg behind him. His hands making smooth motions as he began to bend fire effortlessly around his fingertips.

The water tribe man grinned and checked his own stance and motioned for the fire lord to come. Zuko took the invitation and shot a fire blast at Sokka who side stepped it gracefully. “Is that all you got, Zuko? I thought that you would have gotten better with nothing to do in that palace of yours.”

Zuko made a complicated expression, amusement and exhaustion combining into a half snort. “I thought we were fighting. It seems like you would rather dance with me.” The fire twisted and rolled around his hands.

“I suppose I would.” Sokka said thoughtfully, grin only becoming wider. He took a threatening step closer, lifting the club in his hand a fraction higher in front of him.

“Come on guys.” Katara spoke up from the rock she was laying on nearby. The blanket she sat on was covered with discarded dirty dishes and leftovers from the picnic earlier. Her foot tapped on the rock making little clicks. Her arms were spread above her head and her face was turned up towards the clouds. “It’s been hours, aren't you done yet? The sun will be set by the time we get back to camp.”

Aang exhaled an amused snort and scooted closer to his fiancé. “We could always go back before them,” the young man suggested with a sly smile.

Katara glanced at him sideways and the corner of her lip turned up. A slight blush colored her cheeks. “I’m not sure they would play nice if they weren’t supervised.” She explained not looking at her brother who was making very childish gagging noises.

Zuko relaxed his stance, seeing that his sparring partner had been overcome. The fire lord’s eyebrow rose as the fire fizzled out. “Don’t worry, Katara.” Zuko assured in overly formal tones. “I give you my word as fire lord that I won’t charbroil your brother.” He bowed dramatically when the woman turned her blue eyes to him. Her forehead scrunched up between her eyebrows.

Sokka tossed his club to the ground where it hit the rock with a crack. His grin slipped back into place, “I make no such promises. In fact, I intend to not play nice regardless of whether you stay or not.”

Katara sat up on her elbows. “Sokka, it might not be safe in these mountains and you forget I think that Zuko is…” She gestured to the older man with a vague wave of her hand.

Sokka chuckled. “I know that Zuko is very important. The jerk would never let anyone forget it.”

“We were all over this temple when we were years younger, my love.” Aang cooed. “I’m sure they would be able to find their way back without getting hurt, right guys?” The young man’s grey eyes pleaded with his friends to agree with him.

“Ew.” Sokka commented, “yes please Katara go canoodle somewhere else so I don’t have to think about it.”

His sister’s eyes were sharp when she spoke, “I am forced to hear very detailed information about your…experiences…whether I would like to or not. You can handle my loving relationship in your area.” She rolled her eyes, “child.” She crossed her arms over her chest.

Sokka waved dismissively at her, “I don’t tell you anything and I can’t control what others tell you. Plus, that’s different, you're my little sister.”

Katara shot him a darker glare, “how? You’re my brother.”

Sokka opened his mouth to offer some form of wisdom, but he was cut off by Aang’s voice. “Zuko? Are you ok?”

Zuko’s face was somewhat pinched. He raised a hand to his mouth. “It’s just with everything that has happened. I mean…with Mai…”

Katara gasped, “oh, Zuko! I’m so sorry. How could we be so rude. This trip was supposed to help you forget about all of that and yet here we are…” She looked at a loss, eyes worried.

“It’s really not that bad.” Zuko assured, hands coming up palms towards her. “I mean everything is bound to work out with my girlfriend. We have had worse fights than this.” He tried to force a smile, and managed a more neutral expression.

Sokka jumped back into the conversation by slapping an open palm across the back of his fire nation friend. Dust rose off the red robes Zuko wore from the force of the blow. Zuko turned grateful golden eyes to Sokka when the water tribe man nodded, “Of course it will, Zuko. You’re too pretty to get dumped. She and you have some sort of weird chemistry, right? I mean you’re the only thing that she actually likes. She just needs time to be mad.”

Zuko frowned, “She likes…things…”

Sokka continues to nod, “Yeah…of course she does. I’m sure she does.”

“I don’t think your helping, Sokka.” Katara chided.

“Hey!” Sokka pouted, “I happen to be very good at understanding romance. They are just an unusual case. Whatever floats your canoe, amiright? Different strokes?” Sokka twisted his wrist of his free hand in a jerking motion. His other arm had wrapped around Zuko’s shoulders and pulled them together.

Zuko coughed, a blush rising and spreading over his entire face rapidly. Katara stood up in shock and her hand went to her hips so fast that her palms smacked against her body. “Sokka! I don’t think that was what he meant by ‘things’”

Sokka mocked an apologetic expression, the hand that had made the offensive motion coming to his mouth in faux scandal. “Did you not?”

Zuko’s blush did not fade, but a smile joined it. “You know I could arrest you for less, water tribe.”

“Oh! Fire lord! I would like to see you try. It’s a long way from the eastern air temple to the fire nation, hot stuff.” Sokka teased still not moving from the side embrace.

Aang laughed, “hot stuff! I love it. I’m calling you that from now on, Zuko.”

“Please don’t.” Zuko chuckled. “If I remember correctly, Sokka, it’s only a short hot air balloon ride to boiling rock from here. I remember how much you liked it there last time.”

Sokka gave a breathy chuckle.

“Seriously.” Katara sighed looking at the sun dipping lower under the horizon. “We should get back.” Aang nodded, agreeing with his lover.

The water tribe man let go of Zuko and walked a few paces away from him. Zuko took a second to right himself after Sokka’s weight left him. “Dearest sister, please go back if you are so worried. Unlike you both, I am not afraid of the dark. I even have an emergency night light if I need it.” He pointed a thumb at Zuko.

The fire lord grinned and snapped a small flame into existence between his fingers.

“You know what? Fine.” Katara huffed. She started collecting their things and piling them back into the basket. “You boys are so stupid. If you die, I won’t feel the least bit bad for you.”

Aang helped her grinning broadly. When she was stalking away he turned to mouth, “thank you.” To Sokka. The tanned man winked.

“I thought you didn’t like them to be too affectionate.” Zuko said as he rolled his wrists and started to stretch his arms out.

Sokka turned back towards Zuko, “oh, it’s still gross.” Sokka lifted his fists before him, “I thought you wanted to dance, fire lord?”

Zuko rose a brow at his bare hands, “are you sure you want to fight a bender without a weapon?”

“Ah!” Sokka said, putting a hand to his chest dramatically, “You wound me, my friend. Haven’t you seen…” he lifted his arm and flexed a muscle, “these guns?”

Zuko stared for a brief moment as his brain tried to process. Then he was laughing and shaking his head.

Sokka smiled, “What? What’s so funny?”

“In the spirit of fairness, I won't bend.” Zuko stated. They met eyes once again across the clearing.

“Whatever.” Sokka said, moving closer by a half-step.

Zuko put his own fists up. He smirked and beckoned the other man to come to the fight. Sokka grinned and took the invitation. His feet took him closer to the fire bender quickly. Sokka side-stepped and circled the other man from only feet away. His arm tucked back to strike Zuko in the gut.

The fire lord attempted to dodge, but Sokka’s fist grazed his midsection. The pain was slight, and it only fueled the power behind Zuko’s answering punch. Zuko’s target was the mirror image of Sokka’s and his fist grazed his shirt as his stomach was pulled out of range. Sokka spun back into Zuko’s intimate space, a foot away.

“Too close.” Zuko spat like a curse and he retreated a few feet. He took a steadying breath, and soon found his arms grasped by the water tribe man.

Sokka’s grapple was difficult to break from and the other man’s twisting in his grip did not work to set him free. They shared breath as their arms strained against each other and their legs followed each other’s moves. Muscles tensed with the effort. Sokka’s fingers slipped on the pale skin of Zuko’s upper arms. The sweat loosening his hold and Zuko was able to use the weakness to slip away.

Zuko made his escape quickly and moved to steady his stance. Sokka was able to follow him and moved past the other man and get behind him. His hand landed open palmed across the fire lord’s rump with a quick tap.

Zuko made a grunt of surprise and stepped in a circle in order to face his opponent. Once they were looking at each other, Sokka smiled teasingly. Zuko smirked back, but he jumped backwards to a more defensible distance.

Zuko slipped his robes off over his head. In the light of the sunset his pale skin looked more golden tinted than Sokka remembered. The dim light was enough to see the many scars that criss crossed over his muscular torso. Now clothed in only brown travelling pants and boots, the fire lord was ready to continue. 

Sokka chuckled, and pulled his own shirt off in reply. He cracked his knuckles above his head. “Don’t get too distracted.” The water tribe boy commented. His chest was heaving and glistening with sweat. 

Zuko’s face twitched with the effort not to laugh, “Maybe you should be more careful about defending yourself instead of flexing.” His golden eyes scanned over his opponent, and his breath caught just a little. Sokka had grown since the last time he had seen him.

Sokka rushed Zuko in the moment of hesitation, entering his space with sharp jabs into the air. Zuko dodged them just before Sokka’s fists could touch flesh. Forced to retreat backwards, Zuko took steps carefully away from Sokka’s attacks.    
  


With one particular step back Zuko’s ankle touched the stone of something behind him and he teetered almost falling back. He turned his head a fraction to see what had stopped him and just made out the edge of a fountain. Then Sokka pushed him backwards again with a punch to his chin. Completely off balance now, Zuko careened into the water with a splash. 

Sokka dropped his guard, hands coming down to his sides as he began laughing at the soaking wet fire lord. Zuko sputtered as water streaked down his face and over his torso. He was sitting in the fountain, hands at his sides and legs sprawled out in front of him. 

Sokka was wiping tears from his eyes when he was tugged into the water as well with a sudden grab and tug by Zuko. Sokka fell forward and into Zuko’s lap. Zuko was laughing now as they sat tangled together. After a beat, Sokka was laughing again as well. 

Sokka finally stopped his guffawing and he looked up into the yellow eyes of the fire lord. Suddenly Zuko was aware of just how close they were. Sokka’s eyes widened just a fraction. A drop of wetness, sweat or water, slowly dripped off the end of Sokka’s nose and landed onto Zuko’s cheek. 

Zuko blushed, unconsciously heating his body from some undefined core. Steam rolled off of him as the water evaporated off his skin. 

“Watch it.” Sokka looked smug. His voice was even when he continued, “you might boil us.”    
  


“Sokka,” Zuko asked, his brows knitting, “what are you-”

“I think I won.” Sokka announced, cutting into Zuko’s question. 

“No way.” Zuko replied with a cuff to the side of Sokka’s face, “This isn’t over.”

Sokka grabbed his cheek, but the smile stayed in place. He leaned forward, “Are you sure you wanna keep going, Fire Lord Zuko?”

Zuko gulped despite himself. “Of course. I’m not going to lose to you.” He lifted his chest closer to Sokka. Zuko grabbed the side of Sokka’s head and pulled him down, pushing himself up at the same time and forcing Sokka into the water. 

Sokka hit the water face first, his butt in the air. He struggled to breathe and twisted out of Zuko’s grip. Both of the boys moved back up to standing position, facing each other. Sokka’s arms and upper body were covered with rivulets of water that disappeared into his pants that were too soaked to show any difference.

Zuko slapped his hands together and heat came off him in waves. His skin started to dry, leaving only drips to fall into his damp travelling trousers. 

“Show off.” Sokka blew back a strand of hair that had fallen into his face in the struggle. 

The sun was starting to dip lower over the horizon and their shadows grew longer in the sparkling clear water. 

“Are you ready to concede defeat?” Zuko asked, letting his arms rest and fall to his sides. 

“Ha.” Sokka said, raising a brow. “That’s funny. At least this helped me cool off.” 

Zuko rose a brow in return, “then shall we continue? Or are you enjoying your swim?”

Sokka stepped into a fighting stance and prepared to rush the other young man again. Zuko was grinning when he did the same. Their wrists met, resting against each other as their open palms faced the twilight sky. They circled around each other, mirroring the other with each step. The water moved away from their feet in waves that sprayed across the ground by the fountain. 

In the space of a blink, Sokka was on the offensive again. His other hand came from behind his back and grabbed the fire lord’s wrist and twisted. Zuko was slow to react, sliding his arm out of the other boy’s fingers. 

Sokka grunted and then was grappling the other boy again with both hands this time. He laced his fingers behind Zuko’s neck and drew him closer. Zuko turned his head down and rested his forehead against Sokka. Zuko’s breath was labored. 

Zuko swung his leg to try and knock Sokka over by hitting his ankles. It worked to send them both back into the pool with a crash of elbows and knees. Zuko was above Sokka this time purely by chance, his arms weakly holding him up from splaying over Sokka’s bare chest. 

Sokka closed his eyes for a moment, exhaling softly before he started to move again. He shifted, trying to lift his upper body, but his arms failed him and he let himself lay back into the water. The liquid entered his ears and created a strange quality to the sound, muffling it. 

“Give up?” Zuko prompted again, arms shaking from holding up his own body weight. 

Sokka chuckled, and shot his hand up as fast as he could, which at this point was very much slower than normal. He grabbed the back of Zuko’s head and tugged. Zuko yelped and fell, his elbows bending at the slightest pull. 

Struggling not to drown, Zuko pushed upwards, but Sokka held him. Straining Zuko lifted himself, despite Sokka’s attempts to keep Zuko’s chest on his. A fraction of an inch from Sokka’s face they found themselves in a stalemate. 

Sokka released his grip and Zuko lifted up a little at the sudden freedom. The water tribe boy met Zuko’s eyes, blue orbs holding the molten gold. Fingers still in Zuko’s hair, Sokka closed the space between them. Their lips met, a slippery tentative touch. 

Sokka closed his eyes and melted into the wet kiss, his muscles relaxing. Zuko’s eyes stared wide at the other boy’s eyelashes a moment, before he too let his eyes flutter closed. 

Zuko moved his lips against Sokka’s, deepening the embrace with need. Sokka matched it, suddenly tugging himself as close to Zuko as he could manage from his prone position. Zuko’s tongue darted out, exploring where Sokka’s mouth parted. Their tongues moved over each other, Sokka sucking Zuko’s into his mouth and massaging it with his own. 

Heat emanated from Zuko as he grew more flushed. His leg came to rest between Sokka’s thighs, his damp pants made moving his legs apart harder. 

No longer content to be under Zuko, Sokka flipped the Fire Lord into the water and jumped on top of him. Their mouths came apart in the motions. When Sokka pressed their lips together again, Zuko moaned into the kiss. 

Sokka groaned back, his fingers finding tendrils of Zuko’s hair and roughly pulling on them. Zuko made a pleased sound and moved to dig his nails into Sokka’s muscular back. Sokka bit the other boy’s bottom lip, gnashing his teeth until Zuko relented and parted his lips to let Sokka’s tongue plunder his mouth again.

Sokka let Zuko loose, lifting his body away enough to catch a breath. Zuko dragged his fingertips over Sokka’s back as he leaned upwards and planted smacking kisses down the other boy’s neck. Zuko only stopped to suck on Sokka’s collarbone. 

Sokka bit his abused bottom lip and tried not to cry out too loudly. The water tribe boy looked down at the passionate Zuko. He pulled back and up onto his haunches, firmly straddling Zuko, muscled thighs holding him in place. 

Zuko whimpered when he felt Sokka’s hardening erection rub against his. His eyes flicked up to Sokka, filled with questions that leapt to his lips. 

Sokka kissed the questions away quickly sucking and nibbling, until Zuko forgot who he was again. Sokka’s hands traced the scars on Zuko’s chest while he continued to bother Zuko’s tongue until it was swollen. 

Coming up for air, Sokka lifted his head and upper body out of Zuko’s hungry reach. Sokka pinched Zuko’s nipple, and Zuko took in a sharp breath. Pink tinted both of their cheeks as they panted. 

Sokka dipped his head and painted Zuko’s chest with his tongue, stopping to nip on his collarbone. Zuko bucked his hips upward and moaned when he felt the friction of their crotches together. 

Swiftly crawling down Zuko’s body, Sokka moved until his head was lined up with Zuko’s belt. Zuko started, eyes widening again and his skin prickling with fear. Sokka grinned like a cat in cream and lifted the belt in his hands, untying the knot deftly. 

Zuko let his head fall back into the fountain and heard his own whine echo in his head when his ears were filled with water. With a few determined wrenches, Zuko’s cock was bobbing free as his pants were wrested to his knees. Sokka’s mouth watered as he looked at the now fully hard member, dripping with precum. 

Zuko lifted his fist up to gnaw on to try and silence himself. He closed his eyes as he braced himself for what was coming next. Sokka leaned down and blew on the tip of Zuko’s dick. He licked his lips. Then he licked from base to tip sensually, exceedingly slow. 

Zuko’s hands flew to tangle themselves into Sokka’s ponytail. “Sokka,” He whispered. 

The water tribe boy smiled and took the full length into his mouth with a moan. The Fire Lord moaned as well and pulled on Sokka’s hair. Sokka began to bob his head, sucking gently and coaxing more sounds of ecstasy from Zuko’s bruised mouth. 

Sokka’s tongue flicked out and rolled around the other boy’s cock, before taking him as far as he could. Zuko called out when he felt himself hit the back of Sokka’s throat. Sokka hummed and swallowed pulling the other boy impossibly deeper.

Zuko rocked his hips up and thrust into Sokka’s kiss a few times before Sokka had to pull back coughing. “Eager much?” Sokka asked, voice hoarse. 

“Sorry.” Zuko worried his lip for a moment, but then Sokka was standing up. Zuko paled and his eyes enlarged. “Wait!” He called as he sat up onto his elbows. 

Sokka cocked his head, “It’s ok, Zuko.” He said teasingly. Sokka pulled on the drawstring to his own pants. 

Zuko’s expression immediately changed to dark eyes and parted lips when Sokka quickly disrobed his lower half as well. Zuko’s mouth felt too dry. Sokka used one hand to lazily rub his erection, getting slick with juices all the way to the base. 

“Sokka?” Zuko questioned, eyes never leaving the impressive length that was near his face. Zuko reached down and kicked his own soaked pants off the rest of the way. Completely exposed he moved to his knees in front of Sokka. 

Sokka groaned as if in pain looking at the sight of the other boy on his knees licking his lips. He stepped forward and bumped the tip of his cock against the boy’s lips, watching them slowly part. “I don’t know how much I can take, Zuko.” Zuko made a pleased noise as he attempted to mimic what Sokka had done moments before. He sucked and teased, humming gently as he did. 

“Fuck it.” Sokka cursed, grabbing Zuko’s head and roughly pulling him away from his cock. He tossed Zuko back into the fountain by his hair and took steps towards him. Sokka knelt in front of him, “I want in.” His voice was demanding. 

“In?” Zuko squeaked, but Sokka was already spreading his legs. “Sokka…” Zuko keened when Sokka put his hand back on the other boy’s cock, stroking it slowly.

Sokka brought his fingers back to his mouth and spat on them adding it to the precum making his fingers sticky. Still kneeling, Sokka prodded Zuko’s entrance with a slippery finger. 

“Sokka,” Zuko called alarmed, as he tried to wiggle away. 

“Zuko.” Sokka soothed, “It’s ok. I won’t hurt you.”

Zuko gulped, but stopped moving. The feeling of Sokka’s fingertip on his ass was unfamiliar, but as soon as it pushed past the puckered skin he felt the appeal. “Sokka,” he said again, unsure, “you-”

Sokka pushed a second finger in and then closed his eyes, “God, you’re so tight, Zuko. I can’t wait to get inside you.”

Zuko shivered. He wet his lips. Feeling bolder because of the heat that he saw on Sokka’s face he said, “I want you.”

Pulling his fingers out, Sokka lined up his cock with the now slightly gaping hole. He pushed his cock inside in one quick thrust. 

Zuko’s vision went white and he squeezed his eyes shut. Sokka soothed him with a hand to his face. Zuko took a shuddering breath and then nodded. Sokka moved slowly, pulling out patiently. 

Zuko’s eyes opened again to find the lustful gaze of his sparring partner. Sokka continued to move slowly, but then Zuko was moaning and bucking his hips back onto Sokka’s hips. Splashing and smacking sounds filled the air as they rutted violently against each other. 

Sokka bent over and put his weight on Zuko’s chest. One hand found Zuko’s hair again and pulled in a fistful. The other hand found his cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts deep inside the Fire Lord. Sokka closed his mouth over Zuko’s and collectively they drowned out their cries in a passionate kiss. 

Spurts of cum poured out of Zuko and over Sokka’s hands. As soon as he stopped shuddering, Sokka let go and put both hands on either side of Zuko’s face. Zuko whimpered helplessly as he was used up by the water tribe boy. Sokka cried out and his own cum filled the other boy’s ass. 

They collapsed into the water, skin pruning and eyes sliding shut. Sokka pulled out, cum tinted with blood dripping out of Zuko and into the fountain. Sokka fell onto Zuko again as he sighed happily. 

“I think I won.” Sokka announced into the other boy’s chest where his head had landed. Zuko made a noncommittal noise and didn’t move. They stayed like that until they gained enough strength to stumble to their feet. 

With great difficulty they donned their pants again. After some searching, they found their still dry shirts and put them on as well. Zuko had to limp back to the camp. Sokka couldn’t stop grinning. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first fic in awhile.


End file.
